paramountfandomcom-20200223-history
Gorgious Klatoo
Gorgious Klatoo (pronounced Gorgeous, which doesn't describe his looks) (Born in July 11th 1979, age 39) was an 18-year-old cyan skinned alien plus the food maniac of the aliens. He was voiced by Michael Sicoly in Season 1 and Danny Mann in both seasons. Personality His personality is always hungry, gluttonous and lives for some Earth food to eat. He is impulsive, cynical, independent, ill-tempered, grumpy, crabby, and he hates humans (tenants) with a passion. Plus, he hates humans (tenants) and he is always a natural moaner, groaner, complainer and a grump, but he never stops moaning and groaning like a crabby, grumpy old man. Undoubtedly, because of his nasty behavior, the aliens appreciate him for his friendly, funny and good-hearted nature. Gorgious can quite the bully, often picking on smaller animals. Strangely, he doesn't bully other people or his friends. Information Gorgious is the large blue alien, who is the middle one the group, that is all guts and glory, but always hungry, he is a fine example of gluten who allows himself to be completely taken over by life's fun and sometimes, naughty little pleasures such as high amounts of sugar, including sandwiches and other kinds of extremely fattening, junk foods. Exactly, he knows how to indulge in all that is tasty, yummy and delicious. But as with any true fan of Earthling food, Gorgious can cook equally well for himself. Also, he has twelve stomachs, according to Stereo. His love for Earth food (almost any food), has before clouded quite a bit of his only normal decision making and caused him to betray his friends for money and anything the way he does. Not only he was addicted to food and sweets, but Gorgious allows himself to be swayed by money. Although, he could treat the Aliens (including pestering Candy while he's taking a shower) quite badly in some cases, plus he always learns a lesson for his greed and makes apologies to them. He is quite hostile about humans (tenants) believing that he should outrun them from Earth and straight into "The Abyss." Gallery If you want to see images of Gorgious, click on to this gallery. Trivia * At the beginning of the series, Gorgious genuinely cared about his friends and was even somewhat of a greedy of food type of character. This greedy behavior has waned in Season 2, although it occasionally surfaces (depending on the writer of the episode). * Unsurprisingly, many fans and ex-fans of Space Goofs alike consider him to be the worst character in the second season. It is debatable who is worse, but some can make the argument that Gorgious is obviously worse because he is more fully aware of his actions, plus he always makes Candy very angry. * Gorgious is one of the two characters to not have red pupils; the other being Stereo. ** In the English dub, Gorgious is voiced by Michael Sicoly and Danny Mann. Aside from Gorgious, Rene Le Vant, Alec Baldwin, & Adam Maitland's most notable worthy role was Woog, and Boss Baby from We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story DreamWorks The Boss Baby and The Boss Baby: Back in Business.